A juicer is a small appliance that extracts juice from fruits and vegetables. There are two general types of juicers—centrifugal and masticating. Centrifugal juicers use a rapidly spinning cutter/strainer 10 within a housing of the juicer, such as is illustrated in FIG. 3. The spinning cutter/strainer 10 has a sloped mesh wall 12 and a circular floor 14, such that the cutter/strainer has a generally inverse frusto-conical shape. The floor 14 has a plurality of sharp teeth 16. As the cutter/strainer rapidly spins, the teeth 16 shred the food into a pulp, and centrifugal force pulls the juice out of the pulp and through the mesh wall 12, where it is funneled out of the juicer via a spigot. Once most of the juice has been extracted, the remaining pulp is ejected into a separate collection chamber.
The cutter/strainer is typically removable from the juicer housing for cleaning. However, even with the cutter/strainer removed from the housing, it is difficult to thoroughly clean the cutter/strainer, especially the mesh wall. Conventional scrub brushes are difficult to use with the frusto-conical shape of the cutter/strainer, as it is difficult to apply the necessary cleaning force while maintaining the brush in appropriate contact with the surfaces of the cutter/strainer that need to be scrubbed.
It has heretofore not been discovered how to create a cleaning brush for a centrifugal juicer that is capable of applying the necessary cleaning force while maintaining the brush in appropriate contact with the surfaces of the cutter/strainer that need to be scrubbed. The juicer brush of the following disclosure accomplishes the above and other objectives and overcomes at least the above-described disadvantages of conventional devices and methods for cleaning juicers.